


Can We Just Rewind The Day?

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck Whump, Buck has a bad day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck sleeps past his alarm, drops his coffee, and things just seem to get worse from there.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

Buck was seriously having a weird day. A bad day? He didn’t even know at this point.

He slept past his alarm, so he only had half an hour to shower, get dressed and scarf down a quick breakfast.

His hair was another matter entirely. He had run out of hair gel. His hair was already longer than he liked it and hadn’t been able to get an appointment. They were booked solid for the next month. He didn’t have time to shop either.

With the length it is now, will just be a curly mop on top of his head. He never liked his curly hair. It always made him look like a teenager or younger. People never took him seriously when they saw it.

He couldn’t do anything about it now.

He quickly made a coffee, tried to pour into his to go cup, and managed to tip the cup, spilling the contents everywhere. Including himself.

With a sigh and a silent _**:why me?:**_ he quickly changed and ran out the door. He would have to get a coffee at the station.

He made it to the station on time.

Traffic was light this morning.

Small victory.

Hopping out of the car, he made his way inside. He felt his phone buzzing and glanced down to see a text from Eddie. He was already here, but checking to see why he wasn’t here yet. He had told Eddie he would be there early to help him out with a morning workout before shift.

That’s when he walked head first into the garage door. It had only been lifted high enough for people to duck in and out. They did that sometimes on hot days, to keep the heat out. But open enough to let the breeze in.

He cried out in surprise and dropped his phone. His hands went up immediately to rub his stinging forehead.

He must have yelled loud enough for some of his crew to investigate.

Eddie was the first to reach him. Chimney close behind.

“Buck? You OK? Why are you holding your face like that?”

His eyes stinging a little now, explained, “I wasn’t paying attention, you had just texted me, and I didn’t realize the door was lowered. Door versus forehead. Door won. Am I bleeding?”

Eddie was examining him, his eyes moving upward, landing on his hair. His eyebrows shot up, eyes wide.

“Eddie? What? I am bleeding?! Say something.”

“Your hair! It’s so curly!”

“You now complete the golden retriever persona that Hen has been talking about.” Chimney piped in.

Just then Hen walked by, stared for a good 10 seconds, and just walked off laughing.

His head was no longer stinging, but Chim’s comment stung a little bit more this time.

He knew is was all in good fun, but he didn’t feel like laughing today. Sometimes their comments did hurt, but since he was the youngest in the team, he wasn’t sure he had any say in the matter. Maybe he deserved it for all the impulsive things he has done. Maybe that’s what they meant when he is like a dog. Always getting into things and making a mess.

Eddie was still staring at his head with a weird look on his face. 

Suddenly feeling more self conscious than he did before, he tried for a quick escape to the lockers. But he realized he didn’t have his phone and backed away from where he was, looking around. Finally spotting it, only a few feet from where he stood.

He picked it up and saw a large crack down the middle of the screen. Groaning loudly, he checked to see if still worked. The middle was fuzzy, but it seemed he could still text and make calls.

“Evan Buckley! Why aren’t you changed yet?” Bobby yelled from his office door.

Feeling like a deer caught in headlights, he mumbled a quick, “sorry, sir.” And dashed to the lockers.

Bobby glanced at Chimney and Eddie for answers, who just shrugged and shook their heads.

He quickly changed and made his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. The pot was empty.

Cursing the gods, he set to work quickly to get the pot up and running. It only takes a few minutes to brew, but in their line of work, calls are always interrupting something. 

He was able to pour the coffee in his cup, successfully this time, adding some milk and sugar.

He took one sip and the bell went off. He let out an audible groan, again, and took another quick sip, burning his tongue.

Running down the stairs and to the firetruck, he was trying to ignore the tiny headache that was starting to form between his eyes.

The crew was out the door and arrived at the scene of a several car accident. Fender benders mostly, but one car was squished enough to have the driver pinned.

Bobby directed Hen and Eddie to attend to the trapped victim. Chim was already looking after a woman with an obviously broken arm. Buck was directed to attend to the woman sitting on the barrier looking at bit dazed. 

As he approached her, she was looking the other direction. He sat down next to her.

“Hi, miss? My name is Buck. I am going to look after you. Can you tell me if anything hurts? What car were you in?”

She turned to him and smiled. She started to say her name, when she glanced up into his eyes, gasped and physically shoved him away. He had to catch himself from tumbling off the barrier. Had he fallen, it would have been only a few feet into a rocky embankment, but would have hurt none the less. He scooted a few feet away and sat down again.

“Ma’am, I am only trying to help you. There is no need to do that.” 

“Your eye. What’s wrong with your eye?”

“My eye? Oh, that’s just a birthmark.”

“No, your actual eye is red, it’s pink eye or something. I know, my kids had it. Or something worse. And how old are you? I bet you have no idea what you are doing.”

“What, no…”

“I’m done talking to you. Get me someone else, with experience, or I’ll refuse treatment. So gross.”

She spit in his direction and it landed at his feet.

He was shocked, but quickly apologized and made his way to Bobby. Not understanding her anger. He hasn’t encountered too many people who question his birthmark, and if they ask, he will explain and they seem satisfied with with answer and move about the day. 

His headache was getting a little worse. 

“Bobby, the woman over there is refusing to let me treat her. She wants someone else.”

“What did you do or say to upset her?”

“Nothing! She took one look at me and saw my eye and my hair and assumed I was inexperienced. Is there something else I can do? Clean up or traffic?”

Bobby sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking around. 

“There isn’t much, but you can start moving the bigger pieces off the road.”

Bobby waved him off and went over to the woman who he had just tried to treat. She was all smiles and giggles as Bobby was assessing her.

He shook his head in disbelief and started moving the debris off the road. 

Traffic was fairly light, so he didn’t have to take too many breaks to let them pass.

One man decided to stop right in front of him and take his phone out to start recording the accident scene.

Unbelievable!

He tapped on the guys window, which was partially down.

“Sir, you have to keep moving. Please don’t record. There are injuries…”

He got as far as that, when the guy scowled at him, dropped his phone on the seat, flipped him off, picked up his soda as if to throw it at him before deciding not to and peeled out of there on squealing tires. The tires kicked up dirt and rocks, so he had to turn away and shield his face as he felt some hit his legs.

A motorcyclist drove past next and slowed down just enough that he could see him shaking his head. Hopefully it was directed toward the driver and not him.

The team looked in his direction, wide eyed.

He just flashed the thumbs up and a bright smile. That seemed to satisfy them as they went back to their tasks.

He wasn’t in a good mood anymore.

He helped move a car out of the road and then seeing that things were wrapping up, he jumped into the truck and sat in the quiet space, reflecting on what just happened in a span of a couple minutes.

A few minutes later the rest of his team hopped in the truck.

“Buck…what happened out there?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re going to have to include what happened in the incident report, you know that.”

“There isn’t much to say. She took one look at me and made an assumption. She thought I was inexperienced.”

“You said she mentioned your eye. You told her it was a birth mark. She wasn’t happy with that answer?”

“She said it looked like I have pink eye. I’m not sick. I wouldn’t have come in if I had it.”

Eddie motioned for him to look at him. He shined his flashlight into his eye and moved it around.

Great, blind and a headache. Just great.

“You have a little redness, but also forming a nice shiner from hitting your face on the garage door. I’m sure that’s the cause of the redness.”

Bobby looked at him with disbelief.

“I am having a clumsy day apparently. I wasn’t paying attention and looking at my phone. I didn’t see the garage door was down.”

He turned away to look out the window to end the conversation. 

He heard a couple sighs from his fellow passengers, but they didn’t press any further.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the station and Bobby handed him a form to fill out. He wrote down what he told Bobby in the truck. He didn’t include the shove or the spitting, because he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of that. He wanted to assume she was just having a bad day, from just being in a car accident. He tries to see the good in people, even if they aren’t showing that side of them in the moment.

They had a few more calls that day, but they went smoother and quicker that day. 

No other weird or bad encounters with people.

He had been able to get a coffee break in between all that. Finally. It did lessen his blossoming headache, but it never fully went away. 

He just pushed through it. Making sure to keep hydrated too.

It was nearing the end of shift and he was relaxing on the couch watching tv.

Eddie sat next to him offering him some chips. He took a few and they sat in silence watching some nature documentary that was on. 

Chimney and Hen joined them a few minutes later.

“Can I touch it?” Eddie asked out of the blue.

“Touch what?”

“Your hair. The curls. It looks so fluffy! Like a puppy.”

“What, no!” 

This conversation took a weird turn. 

Eddie made a move as if he was gonna touch it, but he glared at him and he abandoned that idea quickly.

“Oh, come on Buck. Eddie just wants to touch your puppy dog head.” Chim chuckled. He reached out quickly, ruffling his head.

He swatted Chim’s hand away in annoyance. 

“No. Fuuu…What is wrong with everyone today?” 

He wanted to curse, but he stopped himself.

Ignoring the innocent protests of his colleagues, he quickly got up and walked down the stairs to get changed as it was the end of shift.

He needed to get out of there. 

This day has been too much already. 

Usually he liked to stick around and chat about the day, or ask Eddie to come over and watch a game with Christopher. But none of that sounded appealing right now.

He grabbed his backpack and quickly exited the building, walking past a motorcyclist who just parked a few spots away from him. The man on the motorcycle hopped off his bike, hesitated for a second and then walked into the station.

Thinking nothing more of it, he took out his key and turned it. 

The engine sputtered and then nothing. 

No, this cannot be happening! 

He tried again and the engine roared to life. 

A sigh of relief. 

That will definitely need to be checked out though. A dying battery is not a good sign. 

Good thing he had off tomorrow.

But, he just wanted to get home and take a nap. His headache coming back again.

He pulled into his parking spot at his apartment, just as his car decided to quit right there. 

Turning the key confirmed it.

For the millionth time today, he let out an audible sigh.

Gathering his things from the back seat, he made his way into his apartment. He dropped all his stuff by the front door. 

Grabbed a glass of water and an Ibuprofen and drank til he drained the glass. He filled it again and added some ice too, then held it to his forehead. 

It felt so good, he just stood there for a few minutes.

The coffee pot was still on the counter. Thankfully it turns off after thirty minutes. He would have been screwed if he burned down his apartment. The cup that he had spilled was still on the counter, on its side and the coffee that spilled on the counter and dripped down to the floor. Was now all sticky. He would deal with that later.

The couch looked more inviting than his bed at the moment. Going up a flight of stairs seemed like too much effort and the day he had, he might find a way to hurt himself if he even tried.

He carefully made his way to the couch, sat down and stretched out, propping his throbbing head on some pillows. He tested his phone to see if his alarm still worked. It did! He set it for two hours. It was still early enough that he didn’t want to mess up his sleep schedule.

He couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts from today invaded his brain, but resting his body felt good.

He must have dozed off as he suddenly jerked awake with the sound of knocking. Looking at his phone, the blurry numbers told him he had dozed for about 45 minutes. It had not helped his headache. An annoying throbbing behind his eyes.

He sluggishly made his way to the door and opened it. Bobby was standing there. A look on his face that he couldn’t place. 

Eddie, Hen and Chim behind him. They looked a little guilty. He let them in. 

From Bobby’s look, he might been trouble. 

Did that woman file a complaint? 

Hen gasped when she took a good look at him. Eddie already moving toward the freezer to get an ice pack. And rummaged in a drawer to find his pen light.

“Buck! Your eye! Did you ice it when you got home?”

“What? What do you mean?” He walked to the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His eyebrow was swollen and under his eye was bruised. The bruising starting to move to the other eye as well. He didn’t think he hit his head that hard.

The team set to work on checking him out, ruling out a concussion. He was starting to taper off the blood thinners. The doctor said he still had to be careful as it takes a little time for his system to adjust.

Bobby was sitting at the table watching this all. A neutral look on his face. That could mean a lot of things. 

He must be in trouble. 

Why would he come here? 

Why was everyone else here?


	3. Chapter 3

He must be in trouble.

Why would he come here?

Why was everyone else here?

He repeated that in his head, feeling suddenly nervous.

He was about to ask that question when Bobby spoke up.

“Why did you lie on the report? And don’t tell me anything but the truth.”

“What? I put everything that I told you. If she filed a complaint against me, then I don’t know what to tell you. She didn’t want me to help, so I left and got you.”

“You didn’t include her assaulting you. Why?”

He was quiet for a minute.

“Because, I didn’t know her situation yet. She could have been concussed and scared and she just reacted. I’d like to think she was having a bad day, and I don’t know…I should have said something, but I wasn’t having a good day either. Not that that’s any excuse…”

He gestured to himself and the kitchen area, and phone in his hand.

Bobby sighed and just nodded.

“How did you find out anyway? Nobody was looking my way from what I could tell.”

“Well, just as you had left, a man walked into the station. He was on a motorcycle and had been first on the scene to help before calling us. He had a GoPro on his helmet. It was rolling the whole time. He also had one on his bike, still rolling and close enough to you to pick everything up, including the conversation.”

He nodded, vaguely remembering the bike and the man in biker gear talking to an officer nearby. He did see the guy when he left the station, but didn’t make the connection.

“The biker wasn’t sure if he should take it to the police, but he felt he needed to show us first. Since you didn’t take any action, we are filing a complaint on her. In fact, I already did. Athena told me she has a long history of assaulting police and rescue. She caused this accident, she admitted that part. DUI. And may be at fault for several others.”

“Oh…” He really didn’t know what to say.

“And there’s more.”

More, how could that be?

“Shawn, the biker, showed me where you were sitting. Had she successfully pushed you off the barrier, you would have fallen several feet down a rocky embankment into water. You could have gotten really hurt. Plus the spitting. If she had gotten you in the face. She could have any number of diseases.”

He nodded, knowing that could have ended badly.

“And then, the icing on the cake. When Shawn was leaving, he was behind the guy who stopped to take pictures and you tried to get him to move along. Police are searching for him now too. We saw all the things he did, threatening to throw his drink and peeling off. He will be charged with impeding a rescue and reckless driving. Maybe some other charges too. Shawn was able to give the plate number, but turns out it was for another vehicle, which was reported stolen a few weeks ago. He got a good view of his face too. Hopefully that will help track him down.”

He really needed to sit down. He felt like crying.

“I messed up! I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?”

“No Buck. Even if you had said something, she might have turned it around on you. Since she seems to be that kind of person. And probably has done it before. Athena can’t go into more detail. This is the just the first time she has been caught on video. Just make sure you let me know if anything happens like that again. Even for something minor. It has to be dealt with. You shouldn’t have to bear the brunt of that kind of abuse alone. I really am sorry you had to go through that. I really don’t want to see you hurt. Not after everything you have been through.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Same goes for the rest of you.” They all nodded again.

He sat down at his kitchen table and put his head down in between his arms.

“Can we just rewind this day?” He mumbled.

He heard light laughter.

Remembering that the rest of the team were sitting at the table too, he didn’t lift his head, but mumbled again.

“Why is everyone else here? Not that I am not happy to see you. I am just not good company right now. Also a little mad at you guys too. I felt like I was being bullied all day.”

“I wanted to apologize for my comments earlier and for ruffling your hair. You looked so upset. You know we joke about this stuff and you usually just laugh. I may have taken it too far.”

“Did Maddie yell at you?” Knowing his sister would come to his defense.

“Yes. I got an earful. She also said you were sensitive about your hair. You usually keep it short and slicked back.”

Lifting his head, but keeping his eyes closed.

“I hate my natural look, it makes me look like a baby. I ran out of gel and my hair place has been booked forever. I can’t get an appointment.”

“Sorry for laughing and not coming to your defense, Buckaroo. I wasn’t there and I feel terrible for making you feel less than you are.”

“Thanks Hen. I appreciate it.” She gave him a big hug.

“I can give you a cut. I cut Christopher’s hair once in awhile. His hair is like yours.”

“Really? That would be awesome, Eddie.”

Eddie placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You alright? You’re looking a little pale.”

“I have a headache. I didn’t get my coffee this morning and I only got a little at work. And with everything that happened today, it just hasn’t gone away. I took something when I got home. I think it working. I am just tired.”

“Alright crew, I think it’s time for us to head out then. Buck, take the weekend off. You need to rest up. I’ll find someone to cover for you. Keep icing your eyes.”

“Hey, Bobby? Do you think you can send me Shawn’s number? I would like to thank him.”

“Sure thing, Buck. I’ll text it to you.”

He placed the ice pack back to his eyes and waved as he heard them shuffling out the door.

It was quiet for a minute, but he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Lo siento mi amor. Just me.”

“Eddie, you should go home. Christopher will be worried.”

“Nah, Abuela is taking him for the weekend.”

“Oh.” Too tired to say any more.

“Go take a shower. Just don’t dry your hair. You will feel better and I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

Nodding, he put down the ice pack and made his way up to his bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

He stripped and tossed his clothes into his hamper.

Turning on the water and making sure it was nice and hot, he got in. He let the water cascade over his tired body.

He washed his hair and took his time to enjoy the steam. He then used his loofa to lather some dove citrus and scrub his body from the grime of the day. 

Feeling a little better, he rinsed off and got out of the shower.

Drying off he wiped down the mirror and was surprised again by his face. The bright light of his bathroom seemed to amplify his bruises. The lump on his eyebrow seemed to have gone down a little. That was good at least.

Now that his hair was wet, he really couldn’t believe how long it really was. He ran his hands through it in frustration. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much.

He left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and glanced down into the kitchen.

Eddie was cleaning some dishes in the sink.

There was a chair set up, a towel underneath it. Another draped over the chair. A pair of scissors on the table.

He felt a lump in his throat and warmth spreading in his chest. He hadn’t expected for Eddie to actually be serious.

He must have made a noise as Eddie turned and looked up.

His cheeks turned pink.

Eddie just smiled at him and motioned to the bed.

“Hey, Buck. I left some clothes out for you.”

On his bed were sweats and a t-shirt. Socks and his slides on the floor.

“Oh, do you have an electric razor? With all the attachments?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring them down in a minute.”

Eddie turned back to the sink and he quickly got dressed. 

He went back into the bathroom to search for the electric razor. He hadn’t used it in a long time and it was gathering dust under his sink. He dusted it off and grabbed the bag with different attachments. He also grabbed his hand mirror and comb.

He descended the stairs and put the items on the table next to the scissors. 

Eddie looked like he was going to say something. But struggling, as he looked quite upset.

“Pido disculpas por ser un idiota! Estaba actuando como un adolescente. ¡No sé lo que estaba pensando!" Eddie started rambling quickly.

“Woah! Eddie, slow down! You’re talking too fast! I think I got parts of it. What?”

“Sorry! I am upset with myself. Not you.” He took a breath to calm himself down. “I am sorry for being an idiot today. I was acting like a teenager, trying to fit in with the crowd. I should have seen that you were upset.”

“Hey, Hey, Hey…it’s OK! I’m OK! Well, better now that you are taking care of me.”

“You shouldn’t be so forgiving! I hurt you today. I should have been the bigger person and defended you. I saw the look on your face when Hen laughed and Chim ruffled your hair. And I was trying to do it too.”

“Well, it’s been a weird day and I am tired of being upset. So all is forgiven.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t know about you being insecure about your hair. You usually have it quite short. I think the curls are sexy, but that’s only my opinion. I can’t tell you how to feel.”

“You think it’s sexy?”

“A little, I’ve wanted to run my hands through it all day.”

“Hmmm…now you can. Since it looks like you’ve taken it upon yourself to cut my hair.”

Eddie nodded, motioning for him to sit in the chair.

He sat on the chair and Eddie placed the towel around his shoulders. He started checking the electric razor.

“How about you cut my hair now, but the next time I get it professionally cut, we come up with a style that might work for me, so I can keep it curly, but still look mature. Maybe only when I am around you, and days off.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I can’t guarantee I will keep it forever, but, baby steps?”

“Baby steps. So, do you want me to shave it all off?” 

Eddie was grinning. He winked, holding the razor close to his head before turning it on.

“Eddie! Don’t you dare!”

“I’m kidding! I was thinking, a close buzz of the sides, and then I’ll try my best to tame the beast above. Oh, umm…do you have a hair tie? Or rubber band? I was looking at some videos, and I need to keep the top separate.”

He pointed to the junk drawer in his kitchen and Eddie opens it to find a small pack of unopened hairbands. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I bought them when I was still dating Ali. Maddie was over here helping me and Ali with something and they both complained of being too hot and were constantly putting their hair up in pony tails. Ali’s hair tie broke and she didn’t have any more. So I got a pack and told her about them. But she was about to go on a business trip, found a hair tie in her purse, so she put them in there. And then my leg happened and then she broke up with me. Oof…wow…sorry, memory lane.”

He suddenly felt drained from that information dump. The events from today also weighing in. He put his hands in his face and took a breath.

Eddie knelt down in front of him and pried his hands away from his face, and placing them in his.

“Hey, it OK. You are going through a lot right now, I get that. But, just so you know. I am right here, and I am not leaving any time soon.”

With that, he snuck in a quick kiss and got to work on his hair.

The sides seemed simple enough. The hair tie helped. The top part was going to be more challenging. Eddie opened a YouTube video and found a good example for his kind of hair. It was equal parts scissors and razor. It looked confusing, but Eddie seemed confident. He elaborated that he has experience with Chris’s hair and does it frequently. Save him money on regular trips to the barber. Eddie keeps his hair cut short in an almost buzzed fashion.

With the steady buzz of the razor and Eddie running his fingers though his hair, he had to stifle a few yawns.

Eddie circled around him now with the scissors and was checking the length in various places. A few snips here and there. A few more rounds and he stopped to admire his work. He handed him the mirror.

“Wow, Eds. Are you sure you didn’t miss your calling? This is really good!”

Eddie just beamed, cheeks a little pink from the compliment. “Cualquier cosa por ti mi amor.”

The sides were a good length, and the beast on his head had been tamed. Still long enough it could be gelled and sculpted to his liking. It was curly now, but he would have to deal with that tomorrow.

Eddie scooped up the towel that was on the floor and from around his shoulders and shook them over the garbage can, before tossing them in the washing machine. Then tugged Buck to the garbage can and help him shake any stray hairs that landed on his shirt. 

Then Eddie pulled him into a hug and they swayed a little, enjoying the silence and the warmth of each other. 

Eddie stepped back and placed his hands to Bucks face and just stared into his eyes for a minute, before pressing a kiss to his injured eyebrow, and then his eye. His other eye. His nose. And finally a kiss to his lips that conveyed love and trust and then he had to ruin it by a big yawn that he had been fighting to hold back.

“Oh, my god! I am so sorry Eddie!”

Eddie just laughed, shaking his head. Only his Buck.

“It’s fine! This had been a trying day. You look exhausted anyway. Which is why I am going home.”

“What! No!”

“Before you jump to conclusions…” he gave him a look “you are really tired and would do better if I wasn’t bothering you…not like that! Anyway…as I was trying to say, I have to work tomorrow. My place is closer to the station. I won’t have you traveling all the way to my house and not be with anyone, when you can sleep in your own bed, and take care of your car and groceries tomorrow. At the store you are more familiar with. Blah Blah Blah…must I go on?”

“No, you are right. I’m gonna miss you! I won’t see you til Sunday then. Since Bobby gave me the weekend off.”

“You deserve it Buck. You work too hard sometimes.”

He just shrugged and followed Eddie towards the front door, pulling him into another kiss before he stepped out.

“Make sure you ice your eye a few more times tonight. It’s looking a little better. The swelling at least. The bruising might take a few more days. Maybe wear sunglasses when out in public, so not to scare people.”

“Oh, funny. But probably a good idea. Text me when you get home.”

Eddie nodded and walked toward his car.

He watched as Eddie got into his car and started it up. A minute later he was off. Tail lights disappearing down the street.

Closing the door and yawning again, he went to look for his phone. It was on the counter by all the hair cutting supplies. Grabbing the ice pack and placing it against his eye.

Bobby had sent him a text with Shawn's information only a few minutes ago.

He wasn’t sure if he should reach out to him now. It was only 9 pm now. 

Debating on what to say, he decided to first contact AAA about his car, giving his information and requesting for a late morning tow to his mechanic. They replied back with a 10:30 pickup. He needed a tune up anyway. 

Checking the location of his mechanic, he discovered a diner was nearby, he could wait there for the car to be finished.

Maybe a dumb idea, but he decided to text Shawn.

**B - Hi Shawn.**

**This is Evan Buckley. Or Buck for short.**

**The Firefighter from Station 118.**

**You gave my Captain valuable evidence that saved my ass.**

**I want to thank you in person if that’s possible.**

**Tomorrow work?**

He busied himself in the kitchen. Looking in the fridge for something to eat. He didn’t realize he was so hungry. He pulled out some eggs and bacon he had made the night before. His phone buzzed.

**S - Hi Buck! Nice to hear from you.**

**I am glad I was able to help.**

**I am available tomorrow, as I have to head out of town in a few days.**

**B - Would 11:30 work?**

**I have to get my car towed to the shop.**

**There is a diner nearby. Called the Chit Chat, I think.**

**S - I know that place. Perfect.**

**I’ll see you then.**

**B - OK**

He ate his late night dinner and then headed up to bed. 

Eddie texted him that he was home.

He texted him a picture of his new hair cut.

**E - Sexy! Mi Amor!**

**B - Eds! Stop!**

**E - Sorry :(**

**B - I'm Kidding**

**Plz continue**

They continued to text for a little longer before saying good night.

He started drifting off, thinking of all his errands he had to do tomorrow.

He was also excited to meet this mystery motorcyclist.

Maybe make a new friend out of it. He didn't have many of those outside of work, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Spanish is a little rough. I was using google translator.
> 
> Pido disculpas por ser un idiota! Estaba actuando como un adolescente. ¡No sé lo que estaba pensando!  
> I apologize for being an idiot! I was acting like a teenager. I don't know what I was thinking!
> 
> Cualquier cosa por ti mi amor.  
> Anything for you my love
> 
> Did you yawn? I yawned writing that Buck was yawning. LOL!  
> Hope you are enjoying this story so far.  
> Has been a fun one to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Having slept in felt good. He rarely got those these days. 9 am. That’s late for him anyway.

Maybe Eddie was right and he was pushing himself too hard. Some days he felt like he wasn’t doing enough and he would push himself until he couldn’t move anymore and just crash in bed at the end of shift. His body was telling him to slow down lately and he tries so hard to ignore it. But he had to start listening to his body, for his health and for Eddie and for Christopher. His body was definitely tired of his enthusiasm for always having to be the first one in and the last one out. 

He had a team. He knew that. He had to start giving in and letting them in to share his pain, his burdens, his frustrations.

Oh, wow. What a way to start the day. Thinking heavy thoughts.

He shook the cob webs from his brain and looked at his phone, surprised to see he slept past his 8 am alarm that he had set the night before.

No need to panic though. He didn’t have to work. 

He felt more rested than yesterday. His headache was gone.

He sat in his bed for a few minutes to scroll through his phone. 

A quick text from Eddie who was just checking in.

Another from Christopher and Abuela. Just a picture of them smiling while sitting out on the porch.

His heart swelled for that boy.

That boy who told him that he keeps smiling even when things get tough. And that was when they were in the middle on rising water after a tsunami that they had just survived.

He couldn’t even do that yesterday.

He smacked his forehead as if to scold himself. Hissing in surprise when he hit his eyebrow, the one that was swollen the night before. 

Seriously, who just walks into a garage door? He raised his hand.

Laughing at himself for all the clumsy and weird stuff that happened yesterday, he walked into the bathroom.

He had a small cut on his eyebrow that he must have missed, or was hidden from being swollen. Then swelling was down significantly. But his one eye was still bruised, the other had just slightly more bruising under his eye. It looked like he had been in a fight. He had, but just with an inanimate object.

He tried to sculpt his hair a little, running water though it to get the curls a little less wild. He sighed, knowing they have a mind of their own without hair gel. But he had to admit, again, that Eddie really did a good job.

Getting dressed, his phone beeped.

The tow truck would be a few minutes early, pending any emergencies.

Good, he had plenty of time to eat a leisurely breakfast.

He puttered around the apartment, doing a little light cleaning. He managed to find a good pair of sunglasses, which had been stuffed between the couch cushions, that could cover most of his bruising. He hung them on the collar of his shirt.

He grabbed his key and wallet and headed down to his car. He quickly looked though the car to make sure he didn’t leave anything he might need for the day and waited. He even tested the key again, maybe there would be a miracle. It sputtered and died.

The tow truck arrived a few minutes later and he waved the guy over.

He explained the situation again and the guy nodded, who did a quick double take when he noticed his bruised face. He didn’t say anything, as he aligned the truck to his jeep, getting it hoisted and ready to transport. He allowed him to hop in the passenger seat of his truck and they made it to the shop fifteen minutes later.

His jeep was dropped off in a spot, he tipped the tow truck guy, who thanked him. They shook hands and he was on to his next tow.

He dropped off the key at the desk, filling out what needed to be done.

Putting on his sunglasses, as he remembered he shouldn’t be scaring people if they saw his face, and started walking toward the diner.

He realized the sunglasses were probably not necessary, as he noticed at lot people were looking at their phones or avoiding eye contact. Interesting what you notice when you are actually paying attention to things.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a motorcycle parked outside the diner. And it hit him. He didn’t know what Shawn looked like. I guess he was about to find out.

He entered the diner and walked to the desk about to ask the woman at the register, when a guy, who looked not much older than him, waved from a booth. He was just as tall as he was, blond hair that was wild at the top and short on the sides. He reminded him of a combination of John Krasinsky and Zachary Levi. His helmet was on the seat next to him.

“Buck!” He extended his hand for a handshake.

“Hi Shawn. Nice to meet the mystery motorcyclist who saved my job.”

He pulled his sunglasses off and Shawn gasped. He forgot about his black eyes. Oops.

“Hey, no problem. I felt like I needed to do something. What happened? Did somebody else fight you after I left? Or at another call? You didn’t look like that when I saw you.”

This guy seemed really genuine in his shock, so he felt safe to tell his story.

“Well, you probably won’t believe me.”

“I’ve got some time, if you are comfortable telling me.”

“I was just having an awful day from the start. I slept past my alarm. Spilled coffee on my before work, so I went without for a good part of the day.”

Shawn winced at that.

The waitress dropped off menus and left a water pitcher.

“Do you have time to eat too? It’s my treat.”

He nodded, so they quickly ordered their food and he continued with his story.

“So, I was almost late to work, but got there on time. I was paying attention to my phone and walked right into the garage door. We leave it partially down on hot days. I am on blood thinners from a previous injury, so anything like that or a cut can be more serious.”

Shawn was listening intently. He continued.

“So we pulled up the accident that you were already at. Thank you for assisting, by the way. The woman took one look at me and was disgusted. I have a birthmark. I am not self conscious about that at all. It’s a part of me. My hair on the other hand, You might have seen it. When it gets long and curly. I look younger and people don’t take me seriously.”

The food was dropped off, but he continued his story.

“Anyway, I had my captain look after her and then the guy in the car taking pictures. I mean seriously.”  
Shawn nodded.

“I followed him for a little bit after, trying to find a time to talk to him. We came to a light and I pulled up next to him to try and talk, but he just flipped me off and peeled off again. He may have been drunk. I gave all the information to the police.”

“Yeah, I appreciate that. My captain is married to a sergeant of LAPD. The plate was stolen, and didn’t belong to that car. He is wanted for several charges.”

Shawn’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, man! I don’t know if you want the footage I gave the police. I have a copy on a thumb drive in my bag. And also, a strange request. Can I post it to my YouTube channel? I have some biker friends in the area. We share videos all the time of incidents like these. They might be able to find him, or at least keep an eye out. They are good guys, and will only report to the police if they see him.”

A YouTube channel?

“What do you mean on your YouTube channel?”

“Oh! Sorry! I have a channel where I exclusively post videos of my drives around town. Usually includes people driving poorly, animals I encounter, funny stories about my day or of my dog. That’s my main income. I do some gaming on the side and freelance photography/videography.”

He didn’t know much about YouTube. He’d looked stuff up on occasion, but never had the time to fully delve into that world.

“Really? That’s a job? I didn’t even know that! That’s wild. How have I never heard of you? Are you from the area?”

“I actually live in Texas. I am just visiting my fiancé. She goes to school here. Nursing Student. She has a few more years, and then I plan to move wherever she gets accepted. My job is fluid like that. Silly drivers everywhere. I leave on Monday.”

Well, there goes that idea of having a new friend.

“Oh man, that must be tough. Doing the long distance thing. I work with my boyfriend at the station.”

“Oh, really! That’s pretty cool! Does it get annoying, seeing him every day? I mean, it’s gotta be hard too, seeing someone you love, and care about running into buildings, and doing dangerous things.”

“it’s not all dangerous, but I understand what you are saying. We were friends before and just click really well. We’ve had a few scary moments in our line of work. His son is amazing. Has CP, but lives like everyday is awesome. Nothing holds him back. He is my role model.”

Shawn nods, smiling. He seems to get it. This guy is really cool.

“I had an accident a few years ago, where I fell off my bike. I was distracted, changing music on my phone and just that split second, I hit the curb and fell off pretty hard. Broke my collar bone. Fire and rescue came and were really patient and professional. I opted for surgery to get it repaired, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to ride. Since this is my job, after all. So I would say you guys and what you do, superheroes in my book.”

“Oh, boy! That’s rough. But I got you beat with the broken bones.”

“In your line of work, I guess I wouldn’t be surprised. What happened?”

Their food, long forgotten on the table, he began to tell of the incident with the firetruck and the bomb, that ultimately crushed his leg.

Shawn sat and listened intently. On the edge of his seat.

He delved in with his first date with Abby. Where he choked on bread and she had to do a tracheotomy right there in the restaurant. Saving people from the collapsed building after the earthquake. Shawn mentioned he had heard about that, as his fiancé was just starting school and classes had to be postposed for a few weeks. He had already mentioned the firetruck, but described the disaster that followed. Blood clot, blood thinner, quitting, tsunami, saving and loosing Christopher. He decided to leave out the lawsuit and Eddie’s fighting. A little too personal to be sharing with a total stranger. 

He also shared some of the lighter and stranger rescues and calls they have been involved with.

They also just talked about their similar interests in gaming and books. And just enjoyed chatting about everything in between. 

It felt good to share with someone, who he now considered a friend, and who wasn’t a therapist. And someone who had an outside perspective on things.

“Wow, Buck! You have a crazy but amazing life. I think you should consider writing a book.”

“Really? That’s not really a thing I would want to share with the world. I’m a pretty private person. I’m not looking for fame or publicity.”

“Maybe a kids book then. You can get your friend Christopher to help with some ideas. Include your experiences and his experiences, and excuse me if I am overstepping, his challenges, whatever they might be.”

“Huh, I’ve never really thought about that. I would have to talk to Eddie about that.”

“Of course. And I guess this would be a good segway to the video. Can I post it on my YouTube channel? I can blur your face and the rescue company name and number? The guy in the car can be stand alone, as I got mostly him. You are only in it a little bit too.”

“Sorry, I am not comfortable with that.”

“Understandable. I won’t do that then. Can I tell your story. I won’t include names or even that you are a firefighter. I do story time segments while I just ride around. I just want to get it out there as a be kind to one another piece.”

“I guess that would be ok.” 

He still didn’t understand how that would work.

“I can tell you are still unsure. I get it. It’s weird for most people. Tell you what. Here is my business card. You can look up my channel. We have each other’s cell. I’ll put it together, which might be in a few weeks and send it to you and you have the say whether it goes up or not. When I get back, I will also send you a video of the guy with the bad plates. Asking for the biker community to be on the look out. That can be put out sooner. You can even ask Athena, was that the sergeants name? If they need the extra eyes.”

He nodded, taking the card. He glanced at the card. A solid red card, hard plastic, that simply said ShawnTastic in big black letters and a list of his social medias.

“ShawnTastic?”

“Ha, yeah. My YouTube name. Kinda silly, but it’s fun. And don’t worry. I am not a crazy driver, like you might have seen on other channels. They are problematic. Causing trouble and yelling at drivers because they got in the way of their driving too fast and then smashing their side mirrors off. They are probably the ones you have to rescue. There aren’t a lot, but plenty who profit off chaos. People prefer that to the calm motovloggers.”

Motovloggers! He is learning so much about this world. Not his thing. He didn’t need to ride a bike. One more thing to add to his do not do pile. No need to get injured even if he were a skilled rider. He had seen too many accidents involving motorcycles that didn’t end well.

His phone beeped. He noticed a missed call from the repair shop. Shawn smiled, nodding in understanding. He opened the voicemail. His car was ready. Looking at the time, he was shocked. They had been talking for almost 3 hours!

“Hey, Shawn. This has been really great! I hope we can be friends now. I know you won’t be in town often, but I hope you can let me know when you do visit. I would like you to meet my boyfriend. He has a lot of good stories to tell. Maybe even get a chance to visit the firehouse?  
I gotta pick up my car and I have a few errands to catch up on.”

“That would be awesome. Yeah. I try and come every few months. And I would love it if you guys met my fiancé. She is really great.”

They got got their food packed up to go. He slipped the business card into his pants pocket. He paid the receipt and was about to leave a tip when Shawn waved him off. He already left a generous tip at the table.

They walked out together and they walked to his bike chatting a little bit longer.

His helmet was really cool, displaying his logo and he pulled on leather gloves and a cool looking vest. He was already wearing riding boots. Safety gear he explained. His bike even matched his business card.

He got on, they shook hands, he revved his bike and he was off.

What a cool guy!

He turned around to go pick up his car.

He couldn’t wait to tell Eddie about this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Shawn's character loosely on a motovlogger that goes by the name of Walterrific. He is pretty cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning rolled around and Buck was anxiously waiting for Eddie to arrive. He had just picked up Christopher and they would be here shortly.

He felt like he hadn’t seen both of them in a really long time, when in fact it had only been 2 days.

He saw them pull up and unlocked the door so they could just walk in without a key. It looked like Eddie had groceries in one hand and the other was hovering near Christopher, ready to take action if needed. Always the worrier.

The door opened and he couldn’t help but practically run to greet them, Christopher let out a giggle as he scooped him in his arms for a big hug. He gave the best hugs. Eddie pressed a kiss to his cheek, all smiles, and then moved to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

“Bucky! Dad and Abuela said you were sad the other day. I wish I could have helped. Are your eyes ok? I can still see some bruising. The door wasn’t very nice to you.”

“I am better now that you guys are here. My eyes are doing much better. And your texts and pictures made me very happy. You always know what to say to lift my spirits.”

Eddie was staring at something on the counter in confusion and picked it up to examine it.

“Hey, Buck? What’s ShawnTastic?” Flipping it over to see the tags for his social media.

“Oh yeah! I met with Shawn yesterday, the motorcycle guy! He’s really cool!”

“What do you mean you met with him? Where?”

Eddie motioned for Christopher to sit on the couch and watch tv.

“At a diner near where I was getting my car fixed. He agreed to meet with me. He had all the video footage of the incident and wanted to give it to me. He has a YouTube channel and asked if it was OK for him to post it. He has some connections here and since they are looking for the guy with the bad plates, he wants to help.”

“Buck.”

He wasn’t paying attention to Eddie’s concerned tone. He was just excited to tell the story.

“Oh, and you should have seen his bike and his gear. He says it’s really safe, should he get into an accident, though really rare. He did fall once and break his collar bone. He was really impressed with the rescue team, thought we were superheroes or something. And…”

“Buck!”

“Eddie, what?”

“Why did you meet with him? I thought you were just gonna text or call him. He could have been dangerous or a weirdo. Did you tell anyone you were meeting him? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t like I was keeping it a secret or anything. It was a last minute thing. He happened to be available at that time. And he’s only here til Monday, he was visiting his fiancé. She goes to school around here.”

Eddie deflated a little once he heard fiancée.

“Oh, fiancee?”

“Yes, he is happily in a relationship. Eds, were you upset that I went out to lunch with him? A little jealous perhaps?”

“Maybe a little jealous. But he was so willing to give you the footage. It sounded weird to me. I wish you would have let me know, so I could have helped if something happened.”

He grabbed Eddie’s hands in reassurance.

“Hey. I was perfectly safe. There were plenty of people at the diner and you know I can protect myself. Have a little more faith in me.”

“Sorry. I just feel like I need to be your protector sometimes.”

“Hey, I get it. Feels good to know someone has my back. And, you know, I’ll always have yours.”

They both snorted. Remembering their exchange after removing the grenade from the patients leg that broke the tension and led to their developing relationship.

“Ok, well, tell me more about your meeting.”

He went into detail of how Shawn has his own YouTube channel, where he drives around on his bike and records bad drivers, silly animals, biker events that he attends, stories about his personal experiences and so much more. He does some gaming on the side and even does freelance photography and videography. That they exchanged their accident stories.

“Wait, so he recorded his accident where he broke his collar bone? And he gets paid for all the things he posts? I didn’t even know that could be a thing!”

“Oh, yeah! I haven’t watched it yet. I wanted you to take a look with me. Maybe check some of his other videos too. I think he said that video was one of his face reveals. Bikers tend to keep that part secret, since they tend to reveal personal things or they are trouble makers, which he is not part of that group, so they can’t be easily caught.”

Eddie nodded, still confused and intrigued.

He launched YouTube and put his name in the search bar. Clicking on what looked like his name.

It finally opened to reveal a really cool looking banner at the top and a list of his videos.

Eddie’s eyes are wide.

“Two million subscribers! What?”

Buck found the video of his accident and almost dropped his phone.

“Look! This has more than four million views. This is crazy.”

They both watched it and flinched when he crashed. The camera kept rolling and as he was breathing through the pain, good samaritans came to his aid while waiting for rescue to come. The ambulance and police and even fire came and aided in his rescue until he was carried to the ambulance. All very familiar scenarios they deal with every day. He signed off the video with saying that changing music was the same at looking at your phone while driving. Just don’t do it.

“What I am most impressed with is, how calm he was despite the pain, and even had enough strength to keep his GoPro on and even had the people continue holding it. Very impressed. I can see how he looks like Zachary Levi and John Krasinsky. He’s got their style of humor.”

Buck nodded as he found a few more videos of his regular rides, all having categories that range in popularity. Fan meet ups. He was quite popular. He even had a jeep that was similar to his that he includes in his videos, all decked out and shows his logo. Where he takes his dog out for adventures.

“He said he might be able to pop by the station on Monday before he heads home.”

“That would be cool. His fiancée too?”

“Maybe another time. He tries to visit her every couple months. So maybe next time in he in town.”

Eddie nodded, turning off the phone, so they didn’t get stuck in the black hole of YouTube. Though he felt like he needed to do more research on the guy.

They sat down to eat lunch and then since it was a nice day decided to go to the park.

They arrived at the station together Monday morning. The garage was partially down again. Eddie laughed as he protected Buck’s head as they ducked under it to get inside. His eyes were almost back to normal, just a little bruising left.

The team were all sitting in the kitchen and lounge area, when they heard a car pull up and beep their horn.

They immediately went into rescue mode, thinking someone might need help, running down to the parking lot to see a jeep parked.

The occupant of the jeep jumped out, followed by a large fluffy dog. There was a motorcycle on the hitch behind the vehicle.

Buck recognized and him and smiled.

“Shawn! Glad you could drop by!”

Hen was already fawning over the dog who was licking her face. Chim was a little nervous when it jumped up, paws on his shoulders.

“Magic! Sorry, he just loves people. Bernese Mountain Dogs are harmless. Just full of energy.”

Bobby came out to greet him. They shook hands heartily.

“Buck was telling me about your career. And it’s awfully nice of you to help out with finding this guy. Athena seems on board. Any kind of exposure to find this guy is greatly appreciated. Though, I admit, I fully don’t understand how it all works.”

“That’s ok. The world of YouTube is a strange place. I like to think I am doing good on my channel. That’s my goal anyway. Oh, I have the video of this guy for you Buck, I had time to put something together. Watch it, let me know if its good and if you approve, I’ll post it.”

Buck nodded, taking the flash drive.

He glanced down when he felt a tugging at his pants. Magic nudged his leg and went into playful mode. He laughed and bent down to pet his head. Magic bounced away and they played a little game of dodge each other before he sat down and Magic plopped in his lap. Tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

Glancing up, he saw Eddie was admiring Shawn’s jeep. Shawn was showing his various parts and where the camera’s go. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Shawn animated in his talking and Eddie listening and occasionally saying something. Nodding and smiling.

He was glad they got to finally meet, even though they had probably met briefly when he dropped off the video the first time. They seemed to connect well too. Smiling at the thought of new friendships.

Shawn announced that he had to get going and called for Magic to get in the car. Magic snuck in a sloppy kiss to Buck’s face before bounding to his owner and getting into the back seat, where he was properly hooked in. Even his harness matched the car. This guy thought of everything.

He left and the team made their way back into the station.

He used Bobby’s laptop to view the video. Eddie squeezed his shoulder when the part came up that showed the guy picking up his drink and then flipping off Buck. Buck was there, only partially in frame, but had been blurred at his request. The video continues with Shawn following and commenting how he is all over the road. They come up to a red light and he pulls up besides the driver side door, asking if he could ask a question. The guy turns, a good profile of his face, rumbles off some curses, indeed sounding intoxicated and with screeching tires, turns right. No signal and almost running someone off the road. He ends the video riding off the opposite direction with a small description of wanting to help find the guy.

Buck talked it over with his team and they all agreed that it would be good to post, He texted Shawn the OK. An hour later, while they were out on another accident scene, Shawn replied and said he would get it up first thing tomorrow.

Buck got a notification on his phone the next day that Shawn posted the video. Not even ten minutes later, the comments were flying in, saying they were on the case. By the end of the day, Athena called and said several tips came in and the guy was found at a liquor store. He had several warrants for previous incidents. The woman who assaulted Buck, would serve jail time, issue a public apology and have to spend many hours of community service, and rehab.

Over the next few months he and Eddie would keep in touch with Shawn. There never seemed to be an end of interesting things to talk about with him. They video chatted over zoom, his fiancee, Joy, joining when she could. She was lovely, and talked passionately about her schooling. She even had a chance to talk to Maddie about a few things too.  
He got excited when Shawn announced he would be coming down again in a few days. He just didn’t know when yet.

He and Eddie were able to get that weekend off, but had to work late that Friday, so they decided a camping trip would be in works. Joy was able to join too.

Eddie left to go to work early, so he could drop Christopher off at Abuela’s. Buck had offered to do it, but Eddie said he had a few errands to run before getting to work.

Buck arrived at the station and stopped in his tracks when he saw Eddie sitting at the table with Christopher next to him. It seemed like he was talking to him very seriously. Christopher nodding his head. His heart pumping nervously. Something must have happened.

“Eddie, what’s wrong? Why is Christopher here? Is Abuela OK? Is Christopher OK?”

Eddie got up, looking very serious, before walking to him and grabbing his hands. They were cold and clammy. He just stared in Eddie’s eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

Then Eddie dropped to one knee and smiled up at him. Took a deep breath and said,

“Buck. Evan. You are my everything. You challenge me every day. You love my son like he is your own and that means the world. I want to make you feel like you matter every day. I will always have your back. I will defend your honor. I will love you till the day I die. I love you so much. Evan Buckley, will you marry me?”

Buck took a deep breath and tears started streaming down his face.

He nodded, smiling so widely, his cheeks hurt.

“Yes, Eddie! Yes! Oh my god! This is amazing! I love you so much!”

Eddie smiled just as widely, tears forming in his eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

Christopher clapping in the background. The rest of the team had been watching from the kitchen, were whooping and hollering their congratulations.

“What’s more amazing, is that you didn’t even notice me in the truck.”

Startled, he broke his kiss with Eddie and looked to his left where the voice came from.

Shawn opened the door and hopped out with a camera in his hand. He pointed to several GoPro’s that had been set up near by.

He looked back at Eddie who was smiling still.

“I found his photography website and checked it out. His videography was impressive. He does mostly motorcycle meet ups, and did a few weddings and other events. I was impressed with all his samples. I reached out and he agreed to help me set this up. Since he was already coming this weekend, it seemed like the perfect time to ask you.”

“Oh man. This is amazing. Probably the best day ever!”

“Probably?” Eddie raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement.

“Well, marrying you will be the best day ever. Duh!”

They all laughed.

“Shawn, would you be available to be our wedding photographer?”

“I would be honored.”

He was so glad he didn't rewind that bad day.

~ fin ~


End file.
